


Being In A Relationship With Dean Ambrose But Being In A Romantic Storyline With Finn Balor

by deanmonreigns



Series: WWE Imagines/Preferences/Headcanons [142]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Angst, F/M, Headcanon, Jealousy, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Wrestling, wwe headcanon, wwe headcanons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:21:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26422552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanmonreigns/pseuds/deanmonreigns
Relationships: Dean Ambrose | Jon Moxley/Original Female Character(s), Dean Ambrose | Jon Moxley/Reader, Dean Ambrose | Jon Moxley/You, Finn Balor | Prince Devitt/Original Female Character(s), Finn Balor | Prince Devitt/Reader, Finn Balor | Prince Devitt/You
Series: WWE Imagines/Preferences/Headcanons [142]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1138475
Kudos: 4





	Being In A Relationship With Dean Ambrose But Being In A Romantic Storyline With Finn Balor

  * _When you told Dean you were going to be Finn’s valet he was happy for you, but when he found out it was a romantic storyline he wasn’t all that thrilled about it, sure he supported you, but that didn’t hide the fact he was jealous._
  * _What sucked, even more, was that the shield was caught up in a storyline with you and Finn, so he had to see you all over Finn and Finn all over you._
  * _Dean rolling his eyes every time he sees you and Finn together._
  * _Dean getting more pissed off when you and Finn kiss. Glaring daggers at Finn._
  * _If it wasn’t for the fact that he was being filmed and he would have broken character and snatched you away from Finn._
  * _Dean would let jealousy get the better of him, and start to pick fights with you, saying “if you are fucking him behind my back just tell me.” Or “If you don’t love me any more than just leave me go be with him.” sometimes he will even say hateful words._
  * _Having to constantly reassure him you only love him and it’s just a storyline._
  * _“Dean, I only have eyes for you, and don’t be such a jealous boyfriend, I would never cheat on you, I love you so much, and you are the only man I want.”_
  * _Dean getting it into his head that Finn has feelings for you, and is trying to steal you away from him._
  * _Dean threating Finn._
  * _“If you ever take her away from me ill make your life a living hell.”_
  * _Of course, Seth would tease him, saying he ships you and Finn and telling him how much the WWE universe loves you and Finn together. Which makes Dean even angrier._
  * _Having rough jealous sex._
  * _“Your mine.” He growled, slamming you against the wall roughly._
  * _Dean leaving bruises/love bites on your body._
  * _Roman trying to talk some sense into Dean._
  * _“She would never leave you, but if you keep acting like a crazy jealous boyfriend then she will.”_




End file.
